When one looks at magazines or television programs that highlight closets, one might notice that the clothes are typically shown hanging very neatly and separated and evenly spaced to give a tidy and organized appearance. In reality, very few people have closets where the clothes naturally hang the way they are depicted in the magazines. If one were to look at most people's closets, one would notice that more than likely the clothes are clumped together with the hanger tops close and angled in a way that gives a disorderly appearance. In addition, when the user attempts to move clothes that are hanging in the closet in an effort to remove a particular article, sometimes a great amount of force and balance is required, particularly if many articles of clothing are to be shifted. This can be difficult, particularly for the elderly and the handicapped, and can make it very difficult to remove clothes, especially if the closet is full of hung items.
Besides using hangers to hang garments, there are other applications for hangers and rods, such as using hangers to hang other items, including hanging storage bags for prescription medications in pharmacies, folders for papers, just to name a few.
An important objective of a commercial outlet, such as a clothing store or boutique, is to make browsing through the products as easy as possible. While the invention is clearly not limited to garment hangers and a system, herein the example clothing on garment hangers will be used. With current hanger systems, many garments will hang on the same rack, which can require many hung garments to be moved when seeking to view and/or remove a specific garment. Also, in the case of circular clothing racks, a large number of units of hung clothes may need to be shifted. It stands to reason that if garments can be moved on a hanger with less effort, this will be advantageous since it will help a customer to view potential purchases more easily, making that customer less likely to walk away without first looking through everything they came to see. Many stores have employees who, as a part of their responsibilities, have to constantly move garments in an effort to cater to their customers. If the moving of multiple garments can be made easier and require less effort, this may lessen the possibility of repetitive physical stress to the employees which can in turn increase employee productivity and job satisfaction.
There accordingly remains a need for a system for making it easier for people to keep hanged items more evenly spaced apart from each other and easier to move on hangers on the rack.